Episodes
thumb|left|700px Episode Guide On this page you can find the episode plots from the seasons Pilot Episode *Pilot The asgardian goddess Lorelei escapes from asgard Season 1 *Arrival Lady Sif arrives on earth *Coulson Sif meets up with a man named Phil Coulson and they become allies *The Gang is in the house Sif and Coulson must stop Rooster's gang who are causing havoc around a city *The Sword Coulson asks Sif to test a new sword wich was created by S.H.I.E.L.D *May on hold While searching for Lorelei and the stolen blitz sword Agent May lands up in a fight as she hits an innocent bystander with her gun *New Danger Part 1 Sif and her Team end up in a city ruled by Lorelei *New Danger Part 2 While the city is under Lorelei's command Sif and her allies must find a way to save the town *Coulson's Weapon Coulson tests a new weapon made from a asgardian destroyer *Goddess Lorelei reveals her past to Rooster *In the Shadows Lorelei creates a fake Sif to cause trouble, as the real Sif gets the blame *Asgardian Help Odin sends a new weapon to Earth to help Sif and her Team *Destruction Derby Lorelei summons a Destroyer from asgard, Sif and her Team must stop it *The Trap (season 1 finale) Lorelei sets up a trap to capture Sif and her allies Season 2 *Resurrection Lorelei activates the Destroyer once again and sends it after Sif and her Team *New Plans Sif and her Team must make new plans to find Lorelei *Battle in the Desert Sif and her Team travel to a deserted city in the desert as they soon meet up with Rooster and his gang *Sif's Past Coulson discovers Sif's past in asgard *The Shield and The Sword Lorelei summons a dark guardian from asgard as Sif must stop it with her swordsmanship *New Friends Sif and her Team must save two old S.H.I.E.L.D members who are captured by Lorelei and Rooster *Devotion Lorelei questions Rooster's Loyalty to her *Lorelei's Plan Sif is called for help by a strange message as it ends up to be a trap set by Lorelei *The Bang on Rooster Coulson and Agent May captures Rooster and they ask him about Lorelei's plans *The Lost Treasure As Sif and her Team are getting clues about a lost acient asgardian treasure as Sif travels to asgard to find it *The Last Piece Part 1 As Sif arrives in asgard as the hunt begins Sif meets up with Thor as Lorelei also comes to asgard to find the acient treasure *The Last Piece Part 2 With Sif back in Asgard followed by Lorelei to find the treasure Coulson and Agent May have their hands full with Rooster and his gang *The Puzzle is Solved (season 2 finale) Lorelei escapes with the treasure back to earth as Sif must get it back, Agent May becomes badly injured Season 3 *A Scarlet Entry Part 1 With Agent May injured Sif and Coulson must stop Rooster and his gang who are ordered by Lorelei to steal a precious jewel *A Scarlet Entry Part 2 As Rooster and his gang stolen the jewel they are stopped by a stranger with special powers *More Danger Ahead The identity of the stranger is revealed as Sif and her Team meet up with the Scarlet Wttch a member of The Avengers *May Returns With the Scarlet Witch joined Sif and Coulson, Agent May returns to action *Coulson's Adventure Wanda and Coulson heading to a strange signal as Wanda becomes injured, Coulson must find a cure to save her *Sif and Lorelei Sif meets Lorelei face to face in battle *Beat Down After her battle against Lorelei Sif loses her memory *Lost and Found Part 1 Sif with no memory's of her past wanders around as Coulson, Wanda and Agent may must find her *Lost and Found Part 2 Wanda finds Sif but is attacked by the asgardian warrior without her memory's *Dark Avengers Part 1 With Sif back in the lead Lorelei steals a powerfull jewel from asgard wich can create dark creatures *Dark Avengers Part 2 Lorelei creates dark avengers wich are exact copy's of the real avengers as Sif and her Team must stop them *Dark Avengers Part 3 With Lorelei's dark avangers winning Sif, Coulson and Agent May are beaten and captured, Wanda (scarlet witch) must face the dark avengers by herself *Lorelei's Trap (season 3 finale) Sif and Wanda make plans to capture Lorelei while Coulson and Agent May take care of Rooster and his gang Season 4 *Lorelei Returns Part 1 After beeing captured and brought back to Asgard, Lorelei seeks a way to escape again from the hands of Sif *Lorelei Returns Part 2 Lorelei sets course to head back to earth to teach Coulson and his allies a lesson *The Raft Sif and Wanda head out to investegate an old building as Lorelei sets a trap for Coulson and Melinda May *New Villains Lorelei resurrects some Centauri who where found during an old mission by Lorelei's men as Team Sif find trouble to defeat them *Unwelcome Guests As it wasn't enough to deal with the normal Centauri Team Sif must battle even more resurrected bigger Centauri *Enemies from the Past Lorelei teleports some frost giants to earth to deal with Sif and her friends, as Wanda is called back to avangers Tower *New Allies Part 1 The warriors three (some old friends of Sif) visting earth to see what Sif has been up to lately *New Allies Part 2 One of the Warriors three is brainwashed by Lorelei as she sends it out to take care of sif personal *The Sunken Ship Sif and her team head out to open sea to find an old ship that might came from Asgard *Coulson's Risk Phil Coulson takes a high risk when he invites Lorelei to their base without informing Sif and the rest of the team *Fearsome Bounty An asgardian bountyhunter named Kelos comes to earth to catch a new prey Sif *The Enemy Within Part 1 A new team member joins Sif and her team, but this new team member has a dark secret *The Enemy Within Part 2 Betrayed by their newest crew member and lost some important information about how to catch Lorelei, Team Sif must do everything to find the betrayer and stop Lorelei Season 5 *Defeat After their plan fails to capture Lorelei Team Sif got seperated from eachother as they must find their own ways to join again *Seperate Ways Wanda and Melinda who where ended up together far away from Coulson and Sif must stop some members from roosters Gang who are trying to terrorize a small town *Hands On Trap Sif and Coulson set up a new trap for Lorelei, as they also make a plan to reunite with their friends Wanda and Melinda May *Backfire Sif and Coulson are getting sightings from their friend's whereabouts *Reunion The team reunites once again but there is no time for celebrations as Lorelei and Rooster make plans to invade Team Sif base *Bomb in the House Rooster infiltrates a S.H.I.E.L.D Base to steal a powerfull bomb, as Team Sif is alerted on Roosters arrival Lorelei shows up to hold back the Team *Desert Heals Succeeding stealing the bomb from the S.H.I.E.L.D Base Rooster and his gang return to Lorelei as she has makes a plan to lure out Sif, Coulson and Melinda May are out to investegate strange sightings from a town in the middle of the desert *Blow Up Former S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Daisy 'Skye' Johnson comes over to visit Coulson as there is not much time to talk Skye is asked to help out Team Sif to stop Lorelei from destroying their base *Stop the Timer Rooster plans the Bomb near the Team Sif base, as Sif and Coulson makes hurry to find the hidden bomb *Nightmares Wanda Maximoff having nightmares about the the victims she made when stopping crossbones with Captain America as she goes back to avengers HQ to talk about her nightmares with Steve Rogers *Lost Family Sif has a new job to help a distressed woman to find her family, meanwhile Wanda's nightmares getting worser *The Rider Around Us Wanda finally gets rid of her nightnares as she heads back to Team Sif base she is attacked by a strange person with a strange personality *Friend or Foe The stranger who attacked Wanda is causing havoc around as Sif and her Team must stop him, but the stranger is not about to give up without a fight as it shows Team Sif his own powers, as Lorelei gets to hear what the stranger can do she asks him to join Lorelei's side Season 6 *Soon Categorie:Episodes Categorie:Characters